jtohfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Excrutiating Pain
Tower Overview Tower of Excruciating Pain, or ToEP '''for short, is a crazy frame ascension tower that has 11 floors, which isn't normal for a regular tower. It is created by Skretchix, or OversizedPerson395 and Viper2602. It is inspired by CoSR, or Citadel of Scythe Recognition, created by ItzPr3d. It looks a bit like a knife, with a red box (floor 11) for blood. Tower Guide Floor 1: This floor starts with a heck ton of 12 stud jumps, which look similar to ZAP from GaT, followed by a huge amount of corner glitching, for the first half of the tower. In the other half, you see some 0.05 stud platforms, followed by a nerfed Arrickston Glitch part (it now is a normal Corner Glitch part) (Continued) How to Arrickston Glitch In order to do so, you have to corner glitch in midair. '''Difficulty: Catastrophic Tower Guide (Continued) After the Arrickston Glitch part, a 30 stud wall-walk part (so that it doesn't suddenly get buffed to Nil-ish Catastrophic). '''Then, you enter a darkness part. First, you do a 11.2 stud wrap, then a 0.05 stud jump, followed by a wallhop section that is taken directly from ToDC, followed by some 0.05 stud poles, then you do a 0.1 stud bent tightrope. That's the end of floor 1. Difficulty: '''Terrifying Floor 2: This floor has no outside part, so don't worry. This is an extreme memory part (if there was none, it will be Easy difficulty). It is a 0.3 stud tightrope, that only flashes for 0.6 seconds. (The floor is instakillbricks over here) Now, we have a superbuffed Thanos Tower floor 1. It has 5 buttons instead of 3, but buttons 1-3 remain unchanged. Floor 2 Superbuffed Thanos Tower part Buttons 1-3 remain unchanged. Button 4: '''This is the hardest button in here, so it takes about a minute to get the button. To get the button, you have to book clip and truss flick/jump. Do that, and then do a 0.04999 stud platform jump. Then you get the button. '''Difficulty: Insane Button 5: '''This button is a short break. It is easier than the first button that most players in TT do. It consists of a simple dance glitching part, and you get the button. '''Difficulty: Medium-Hard T o w e r g u i d e very aesthetic Floor 2 'second half: It now has a WallHop part, but it is more like DC's White. That is, you have to jump and quickly turn 90 degrees. Then you come to an outside part (we tricked you). If you fall here, you fall to floor 10 somehow, right next to the winpad. You can touch it, but it instakills you. To do so, you need to wallhop all around the tower, or try nailing a 11 stud wraparound to the left. It will give you a badge if you somehow nail it. Go to a conveyor part, and go to Floor 3! '''Floor 3: ''This floor is the hardest in the game. Don't even try if you don't want to rage. '''This entire floor is nearly outside, but it starts inside. You tower cross to a harder Floor 9,999 of GCoL. The GCoL part wouldn't have it's sub category. You start off with an Arrickston Glitch part. Then you do a truss flick part, followed by a wallwalk part. Then you go into a MeepCity game (you teleport to the game), but it's R6 and has an obby. It needs you do several glitches in order to get on top of the Town Gate. To do so, go and corner glitch into the meep shop, then dance glitch out of the shop, use the trees to jump on the shop, then use some built-in clouds to jump onto the home depot, then wallclip to get to The Neighbourhood. Try to find Over's house (blue, 3rdgrade) and walk into it, you will teleport to the bottom of the town gate. Wallhop up, and you will teleport back to the tower. Do some 0.04 stud jumps, a 0.05 stud tightrope, and you tower cross to outside ToTS Floor 10. Do the thing as normal, but then, do a 0.09 stud jump, do an 11.45 stud wrap, then head over to the BloxTon house. Do a thing you do in SoTaT, then you tower cross to the final floor of SoMT. Do everything normally, then do a 1 second button that wants you to do a 3 stud wraparound, then do a broken merging morpher. You will tower cross back to ToEP, and then have perfect timing on a shoving platform that you are supposed to go through with a pushing platform, and go to floor 4! '''Difficulty: Why Floor 4: '''This floor starts with a minitower. Do all the glitches, in the minitower, and then you will go to floor 5. '''Difficulty: Remorseless (floors 1-2), Effortless (floors 3-44), Extreme (43), Terrifying (44), Catastrophic (Floor 45 Challenge 1-2), Nil (Floor 45 Challenge 3) In the minitower The minitower has almost 45 floors, each of which is about 35 studs high. It is outside, because it won't fit into the tower without going into floor 5 in floor 39. First, book clip, then dance glitch through a 0.23 stud wall, and then do a 20 stud wallwalk and wallhop up the wallwalk part. Then, jump on the dance glitching parts and head over to floor 2. Then, you do an Arrickston glitch part, outside. If you fall, it brings you to the floor 2 TT part. Do a 0.1 stud bent tightrope, then do all the glitches in floor 2. Since Over was lazy, do an elevator that brings you to a killbrick spinner with 10 stud wraparounds (floor 43). Do a bunch of book clipping at floor 44, and do 3 challenges in floor 45. Floor 45 MiniTower Challenges Challenge 1: Never Trust Killbricks This challenge encourages you to not touch any killbricks. If you do, you teleport to floor 1, with no choice but to restart. Do 4 8.5 stud kill-arounds, and you access a button. Challenge 2: Midair Glitching, or Corner Glitching? You encounter a 2-choice route. You may decide to corner glitch, or Arrickston Glitch. You get a timed button that lasts about half a minute if you Corner Glitch. If you Arrickston Glitch, you get a permanent button. Challenge 3: Do a Wallhop and roll! This is literally what it is. Do a 30 stud wallhop part, and then roll a ball across instakillbricks. If the ball touches it, you die. Continuing the Tower of Excruciating Pain Floor 5: This is the 2nd hardest floor in the tower. Do a 23.5 stud wallwalk, followed by book clipping, then do a timed button challenge. This requires you to do 2 11 stud wraparounds, and a 1 11.9? stud wraparound. Then, do 13.2 stud wraparounds, then do a ToTaS final jump. The final jump is made to be deadly. Then do a midair wallhop (because the wallhop part is invisible), then do a Doomsday Tower floor 1 part. Then, you go to darkness, that's at floor 6. Difficulty: Nil Floor 6: Nostalgic Floor: '''Do an Arrickston glitch part, then do a dance glitch part. Then, you teleport to Floor 1, then floor 2, then floor 5, then floor 4, and then floor 3. Then, you tower cross to ToGWaD's floor 8 (Tower of Great Wraparounds and Deaths). To do this, do an instakillbrick wrap (8.9) and a normal wrap (12). Then you tower cross to a harder ToTS floor 1. All wraparounds are extended by 2 studs, meaning its harder. Then, you tower cross to Thanos NEAT, but with further wraparounds and highly extended wallhops. You tower cross back to the tower, and do an elevator jumping part, and you fall down to floor 1 at a dropper. Do everything you did at CoLS, and float to floor 7. Difficulty: Catastrophic '''Floor 7: '''This floor is filled with instakillbricks. Do a 2 stud killaround, then do an outside section. The outside section is a spinning wraparound, which is similar to CoLS's Floor 8. Then, you will tower cross to CoLS's buffed final floor. Do a nerfed dance glitch part (0.9999, not possible, so it was nerfed to 0.78), then do everything normally. The final jump to the winpad actually needs you to fall all the way down. If you touch the winpad, you die. The ground in CoLS, you must touch. You tower cross to ToEP, and you have a Noclip tool. You fly to floor 8, because there are instakillbricks that kill you with noclip. Your Noclip tool will remain in your inventory at floor 8. Difficulty: Terrifying '''Floor 8: This floor has no glitches needed. (well, without going out of the tower.) An intentional skip has been put for use in ToEP. You can use Noclip to float to floor 9, if you are too stressed. If you aren't, you will have to do what you just did in floor 1, but all jumps are extended. That's about it, for now, but I'll give a detailed guide. You do 12.1 stud jumps, followed by a buffed Arrickston Glitch part, in a box in floor 2. Then, you do a floor 3 part, then you floor-cross to a box that can be accessed via autoclicking. (will kick you though, main checkpoint is at floor 4). The box consists of a truss flicking part, a truss jumping part, a corner glitch part, and a dance glitching part. You floor cross to floor 12 of the MiniTower of floor 4 (outside). You have a LOT of buttons, and only 2 work. This takes a few hundred times to do, because there are 22,201 buttons.. Far, that it extends to another game. Get the buttons, and walk back. Go to the TrrEyU house, and glitch out of the house. (wall surrounds the house). Then, tower cross back to ToEP's Floor 9! Difficulty: Nil-ish Catastrophic Floor 9: Easy Break Floor (Challenging): '''This is similar to Floor 2's last button, but harder. This is filled with dance glitching parts, and 9 stud wraparounds. Do them, and you proceed to floor 10. '''Floor 10: Blade Tip Floor: '''This floor is a very hard floor. We tricked you when we said Floor 3 was the hardest. This is the '''hardest. '''Do a 22 stud wallhop, then do a 132 stud w a l l w a l k. Then, do a flashing 0.052 stud tightrope. Now, do an invisible outside part, that wants you to go into Roblox Studio, and do a code in Cadexa. The code is: (alpha-op:100:outside) if you didn't know. Simple and easy. Everything will be 10 stud spammed wraparounds. Then, do unmarked wallhops, and fatwall glitching. Do them all, and go to floor 11. '''Difficulty: NO '''Floor 11: Celebration Floor! '''This floor includes all the dedications, and it is the most decorated floor. It even has a silhouette of the portal. It has a final obstacle, a 10 stud killbrick wraparound. Normal killbrick. If you are extremely lucky, you have ALMOST NO HEALTH. Then, do a 10 stud jump, easy, and proceed to a door, It includes a giant statue of Oversized, Viper, and chickygamer10 (close friend), and a winpad that looks like a GG sign. Walk on the winpad, and you will get to the winroom. You completed ToEP, don't be too excited.. Gallery (if there are any images lol) Trivia # This has the same acronym as Tower of Environmental Pain. No, it didn't rip it off # This is the only community crazy-frame unconfirmed tower by an unnoticed tower builder. # This is the only tower for all its music to be part of the genre Dubstep. Music # Floor 1: Virtual Riot x INFEKT - Das Riddim # Floor 2: Panda Eyes - Euphoria # Floor 3: Headhunterz - Dragonborn (changed to NK - Nine Circles) # Floor 4: Evilwave x Antima - Tinnitus # Floor 5: Teminite x MDK - Space Invaders # Floor 6: Panda Eyes - Null # Floors 7-8: Disciple - We Don't Play # Floor 9: NK - Classical VIP # Floor 10: NK - Forward # Floor 11: Seven Lions x Excision x Wooli x Dylan Matthew - Another Me I'm so done with this. Category:Towers